htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Welcome to the Night
right|300px es una canción de la banda Wizardz of Oz con la colaboración de Josef Cruickshank. Su duración es de 3 minutos con 30 segundos. Esta canción aparece en un vídeo promocional de la primera temporada de la serie. __FORCETOC__ Letra Ingles= There's a darkness at the edge of the town Everybody here gets warned about Forbidden like my love for you Forbidden like my love for you There's a sadness to this resting place Walls and flowers have decayed You've risen like a midnight sun You've risen and I know my time has come Blood is pumping through your veins You're licking your lips and you're ready again Welcome to the night We're open to receive Welcome to eternal life To all those who believe Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la There's a sweetness in your bitter smile Send your followers an extra mile Forsaken as they long for you Forsaken as they long for you You got a hunger you can't explain The immortals throw the portals open to your domain Welcome to the night We're open to receive Welcome to eternal life To all those who believe Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Underground Over water Voices call your name Drag me down Then lift me up again Welcome to the night We´re open to receive Welcome to eternal life To all those who believe (Welcome) Welcome to the night We´re open to receive (Welcome) Welcome to eternal life To all those who believe Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome La, la, la, la, la Welcome Welcome to the night... |-| Español= Hay una oscuridad al borde de la ciudad Se les advierte a todos aquí Prohibido como mi amor por ti Prohibido como mi amor por ti Hay una tristeza en este lugar de descanso Los muros y las flores han decaído Tu te levantaste como un sol a media noche Tu te levantaste y Se que mi hora ha llegado La sangre bombea a través de tus venas Te estás lamiendo los labios y estás lista otra vez... Bienvenidos a la noche Estamos dispuestos a recibir Bienvenidos a la vida eterna Para todos esos que creen Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Hay una dulzura en tu sonrisa amarga Envía a tus seguidores por una milla extra Abandonados mientras esperan por ti Abandonados mientras esperan por ti Tienes un hambre que no puedes explicar Los inmortales lanzan los portales abiertos para ti ¿no es así? Bienvenidos a la noche Estamos dispuestos a recibir Bienvenidos a la vida eterna Para todos esos que creen Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Debajo del suelo Por encima del agua Voces llaman tu nombre Me arrastran hacía abajo Y luego me levantan de nuevo... Bienvenidos a la noche Estamos dispuestos a recibir Bienvenidos a la vida eterna Para todos esos que creen (Bienvenidos) Bienvenidos a la noche Estamos dispuestos a recibir (Bienvenidos) Bienvenidos a la vida eterna Para todos esos que creen Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos La, la, la, la, la Bienvenidos Bienvenidos a la noche... Vídeo Oficial thumb|center|500 px Vídeo Promocional thumb|center|400 px Otros medios Spotify Soundcloud Categoría:Musica HTGAWM Categoría:Videos Promocionales Categoría:Música Temporada 1